And Good Night
by nbbucky
Summary: Kaiba loved discovering new kinks about Marik,a new way to make the dark side writhe and lose control underneath him. Ever since they had first become intimately acquainted it was if neither one of them could keep their hands to themselves. Marik seemed to bring out the darkest desires in Kaiba...
Kaiba loved discovering new kinks about Marik,a new way to make the dark side writhe and lose control underneath him. The flush that spread over his face,his wet gasps escaping from kiss swollen lips as his eyes fluttered shut, Kaiba was infatuated. He wanted-no- needed to see more of that, shame he was so swamped with work recently.

He wanted every aspect of Kaiba Land to be perfect, it was why he worked so late nearly everyday. All the same, now that he and Marik were an item, he wished he had more time to spend teasing Marik. Hmm he couldn't focus on work anymore, he kept remembering damp red lips moaning his name as if it were their job. Kaiba looked at the clock, it was incredibly late anyway... he should have gone home long ago.

He was the last to leave the building,he always was, walking through the office areas lit only by dim moonlight streaming through the large glass windows to reach the parking lot. He pondered calling one of his cars from home to come pick him up and leave the car he drove that morning in his spot overnight but he could do with some peace and quiet,from others and from his own fast paced mind. Driving was always a calming experience, watching Domino City rush past before his blue eyes especially so late into the night. The drive was over faster than Kaiba would have liked but instead of driving around more to keep the serene feeling he had he admitted to himself that lying in bed would be a more sufficient rest.

He parked his car in the spacious garage and strolled slowly out to the hallway to reach the elevator. He wondered if Marik was still awake possibly even waiting for him,naked and already lubed and stretched, he felt a smile begin to stretch across his face at the rather lewd thought...the boy really was a negative influence on him. But once he started thinking about it he couldn't stop himself from imagining going to his room and fisting blonde spikes, which is really not the most accurate word to describe Marik's hair, it is spiky but surprisingly soft...perhaps Kaiba should ask him how he styled it to get that contradicting consistency but tonight was not the time. Tonight he wanted to utterly ruin the dark side until the both of them could barely breathe anymore and then he wanted to go to sleep so he could work tomorrow. The elevator dinged softly to notify him that it had carried him to his floor, Kaiba proceeded to slip out of his shoes and continue to his room.

Upon entering his room and turning on the lights he noticed the lump in his giant bed. Shame he couldn't feel disappointed, it was incredibly late, even if Marik had been waiting for him it was nearly 3 am and he had probably fallen asleep. He pushed the thought away and changed into sleepwear to get some rest. As he tried to slide in as quietly as possible while lifting the sheets, he noticed Marik's nude body sprawled across the warm and dark blue sheet. Kaiba let a smile break over his face, nobody could see him anyway, Marik really had waited for him. Kaiba brushed his fingers across Marik's soft bangs and then down his face. Kaiba saw his nose wiggle and open his eyes, Kaiba had been trying not to wake him but it seemed he had done so anyway.

"Look at who's finally home," Marik slurred just barely awake.

Kaiba's eyes softened as he listened to Marik continue as he yawned, "I tried to wait up for you husband,"

Calling Kaiba 'husband' began a couple months into their relationship even though they weren't married or engaged yet. To be frank Kaiba wasn't sure why Marik did it but he never asked in fear of Marik stopping. Marik stretched and smirked, "So Seto...is there a reason you woke me up?" The sing songy nature of the question meant he knew exactly why he was awake.

Kaiba remembered all his fantasies from before, Marik moaning and writhing under him, "Yes," he whispered mostly as confirmation that he knew what he wanted but all Marik heard was a vague answer to his question.

"Care to let me know what that reason is?" He was still smirking up at Kaiba...the nerve.

Kaiba smirked cruelly and leaned down to press their mouths together. Kaiba pushed his legs open as they kissed so he could fit in between them, Marik startled slightly at first but then wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba kissed him deeper as he let his fingers roam over Marik's chest, when he brushed over one of his nipples he heard Marik grunt softly. Kaiba stilled and pulled back, "Did you like that?"

Marik nodded and Kaiba pulled himself and Marik into a sitting position so he could have better access to his chest. Kaiba used one hand to experimentally rub one nipple, he immediately got a reaction, a soft moan bubbled forth from Marik's mouth. A filthy shiver ran through Kaiba, yes this was what Kaiba had wanted all along. He wanted Marik to moan louder so he scratched his right nipple hard and then began to twist as if he were trying to rip it off. That got the reaction he wanted the sound Marik made was more of an anguished shout than a moan. Kaiba also couldn't help but notice how hard Marik had gotten pain always did something for him. Well... Kaiba could deliver he moved his mouth to the unoccupied nipple as he continued to torment the right one. As he sucked and slightly scraped the left nipple Kaiba had the pleasure of hearing Marik's halting shouts and wet moans. Even though Kaiba wasn't being touched himself the noises Marik was making as a response to what Kaiba was doing was enough to make him hard as well, Marik grinding against his leg was helping any either.

"Heh this is fun and all but I'd really appreciate coming sometime this year," Marik hissed obviously irritated with the continous pleasure-pain without the orgasm he was chasing.

"Plus," He continued, "you have to get some sort of rest. It's already late and you have work tomorrow."

Kaiba ignored him in favor of going harder, if Marik could still form full sentences Kaiba wasn't doing a good enough job yet.

"Ok that's a bit bet-ahh fuck," Kaiba pulled back to admire the irritation he caused to bloom over Marik's chest.

"Are you finally going to fuck me," Kaiba switched from rubbing the right to the left and from licking the left to the right. He continued wholeheartedly until he felt Marik still and groan deeply.

"Fuck I just...just from that I,"

"You orgasmed?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," Kaiba said as he pushed him back onto the bed, "I'll fuck you now," Kaiba reached over to his bedside dresser to fish out the small bottle of lube. Sometimes he would fuck him dry but today he wanted to give pain with as little clean up as possible,blood isn't easy to get out of satin sheets. Kaiba lubed himself and lined himself up to Marik. Kaiba pushed in as slowly as he could bear, Marik never was a fan of gentleness. The dark side craved pain in every way imaginable so Kaiba kissed him on the forehead softly as he rocked into him. Marik groaned underneath him,obviously displeased with the turn of events. He was too sensitive after just coming to be fucked at all and kaiba was fucking him so so very slowly,agonizingly so, it felt as if the torture his nerves were feeling would never even tried to encourage Kaiba to speed it up by clenching down on him,and while it felt wonderful Kaiba really wasn't done teasing him yet, he kissed down his face to peck at his lips and then suck on his jaw. He heard an excited groan,Marik wanted to get bitten, but Kaiba just nipped him softly.

"Just get on with it. I know you like it more when you're rough with me,"

"I don't know what you mean," Kaiba laughed.

"I..you...just...fine you win. Please ok please fuck me Kaiba,"

Kaiba hummed (he did like winning), shifted the angle he was holding Marik and went as fast as he could. It was fun to tease Marik but now that he started he wanted to come. He went as rough and fast as he pleased nearly ignoring Marik's desperate noises and scratching at Kaiba's back. Kaiba let his forehead fall down on the bed next to Marik as he kept going, he could feel the sweat on his body but he was close.

"Hurry up and come inside me," Marik slurred lazily. Kaiba picked his head up to lock lips with him,as he kissed him he thought that he wanted to look at Marik when he finished. Kaiba held Marik's hand as he held his gaze. He could tell he was making Marik extremely uncomfortable from the blush spreading across his face.

He glanced away,"What're you doing? Aren't you close?"

"Yes but I want to look at you as I come,"Kaiba moved his head back to maintain eye contact. He kept looking at Marik even as he felt himself spill inside of him.

He pulled out with a wet plop and rolled over.

"Didn't know you had thing with your nipples Marik,"

"Me neither," he whispered groggily. Kaiba let out a contented sigh, yes he would let Marik go back to sleep and after all that he would rest as well. He had work tomorrow and plus he had already gotten what he wanted for the night. He let himself drift off and slightly smile when he felt Marik's hand brush his.

"So needy...even asleep,"Kaiba observed to no one in particular and then promptly fell asleep.


End file.
